


[Oldfic] Jealousy

by TheFanficMaster



Series: Old fanfics [17]
Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficMaster/pseuds/TheFanficMaster
Summary: [Oldfic] Amu is jealous of Utau.





	[Oldfic] Jealousy

Amu shrugged the leather strap of her school bag over her shoulder, choosing to ignore the whispers and stares she was receiving. At least, on the outside. On the inside however, her mind was in silent turmoil.

_'I just made a COMPLETE fool of myself!'_ She silently screamed, reinforcing her stony facade when she realized her mask was slipping. She'd just lost her cool in front of everyone; there would probably be rumors spreading for the next month.

She didn't know why, but she had woken up in a nasty mood that morning. Having only received a few hours of blissful sleep, it was truly no surprise that the temperamental pinkette was moody. What surprised her, was what had KEPT her awake.

Amu couldn't get the image of Utau kissing Ikuto out of her mind. She couldn't explain _why_ , but it simply annoyed her enormously. She _hated_ the sight. At first, she'd just assumed it was because Utau was really Ikuto's blood sister; she soon realized it definitely wasn't that. Although she found the concept a little strange, she didn't hold any grudge against Utau for that at all. Love was love.

Oh no, it wasn't that Utau loved Ikuto that bothered her. It was that _kiss._ That sudden freaking _kiss._ It irked her so _badly_ and she couldn't seem to figure out why. This only seemed to irritate her more.

In the end, she had ended up taking out her inner frustrations upon a poor boy in her last class that had been unfortunate enough to snap her last nerve by starting a rumor about Tadase dating Rima. Honestly, Amu had confessed in front of the _entire_ school! One would think he would have enough sense to keep such a rumor to himself, at least while Amu was still sitting next to him.

The resulting explosion had nearly landed her a forty five minute detention, but she had barely managed to squiggle out of it. Although she had a feeling Tadase _may_ have saved her hide on that one...

Note to self: Thank Tadase.

Amu sighed softly in relief once she was finally out of hearing range of all the other students. What she wouldn't give for just a few minutes by herself. She had to attend the Guardian's meeting before she went home today, but she surprisingly found herself considering skipping it. She didn't really think she could find the courage to face Tadase yet.

At first, she had harbored the biggest crush on the blond boy, which wasn't truly surprising. After all, even the most sophisticated girls found him to be attractive at first glance. Why should Hinamori Amu be any different?

Lately however, her feelings had begun to change. She felt mixed up and a little frightened, maybe even ashamed. After all, how many girls could say they had crushes on more than one guy? It was embarrassing! Especially when the second one just so happens to be your enemy!

Speaking of which...

"Ikuto..." She whispered his name gently, just in case one of her Guardian friends happened to be listening in from somewhere nearby. Amu wouldn't put it past Yaya to do something like that...her childish nature could be a little overwhelming sometimes, but that's why she was so irresistible.

She wasn't above admitting that she had developed a _small_ crush on Ikuto. Sure she still had feelings for Tadase, but Ikuto was...what was it that the upperclassman called boys like that?

_Sexy?_

She could have died on the spot.

_'I can't believe I just thought that...I really don't want to go to this meeting...but everyone will surely ask questions if I skip. Guess I'll just have to seal my mouth and sit through it...'_ Amu sighed once more, directing her gaze hesitantly towards their meeting place. She could see Rima already heading up to the entrance, which meant Amu was more than likely going to be late for the start of the meeting if she didn't get herself moving.

Her resolve in place, Amu turned her feet towards where she knew her friends awaited her.

"Hinamori-san? Are you okay?"

Amu snapped out of her thoughts, raising her gaze to meet Tadase's worried eyes. "Huh?"

"He asked if you were feeling well, Joker." Kairi stated intelligently, adjusting his glasses so he could fix his icy blue gaze upon her form. "You seem to be spacing out when you should be working."

Feeling slightly unnerved by the worried glances her friends sent her way, Amu forced a small laugh to escape her lips. "I'm fine, really. I've just got a lot to think about."

"Could it possibly have anything to do with LOVE!?" Eru screeched, showing up unannounced as usual. Amu jumped, having not expected her sudden arrival.

"Eru! Where did you-Wait! NO!" She exclaimed, already feeling her cheeks heat up at the obvious lie. Of all times for Eru to interfere, why did it have to be NOW?

After all, she couldn't possibly tell them she was thinking about Ikuto! She could only IMAGINE the reaction she would get from Tadase! Of all people, did it _have_ to be someone he disliked!?

"Liar! It's written all over your fa-" Her sentence was muffled when she was abruptly dragged forcefully from the scene by Miki and Ran, with Suu giggling nervously nearby. Silently thanking her charas, Amu sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Guys, I'm really fine. Sorry that I worried you."

Satisfied with her answer, everybody went back to their paperwork.

With a soft breath of relief, Amu glanced back down at her paperwork. She had to sign an entire stack of papers within the next few hours, which meant that if she wanted to get home before her parents had a heart attack, she'd better get back to work.

"That was HORRIBLE!" Amu whined in an almost childish manner, earning amused giggles from her three Guardian Charas. Ran, Miki and Suu floated serenely behind her, Miki blending in almost perfectly with the dimmed light of evening.

"Come now, it wasn't _that_ bad!" Miki replied, shaking her head in exasperation. Sometimes it felt as if she was the sane one left in their entire group of friends. Not that Kiseki had ever been sane to begin with...

Kiseki...

Miki blushed.

"Miki's blushing!"

"I am not!"

"You are too!"

Doing her best to ignore her arguing charas, Amu focused her mind once more on the current problem. Her feelings for Tadase and Ikuto.

That was when that image decided to pop into her head again.

_"AHHHHHHHHHH!"_ She growled irritably, resisting the urge to scream. Just _why_ did she have to witness that!? _Why_ couldn't Utau have waited until she was out of eye range to perform her random acts of affection!? Then maybe Amu wouldn't be wishing it was _her_ instead of Utau!

...

Wait...what?

Did she just think about Ikuto _kissing_ her!?

Now things were getting a little out of hand.

"This isn't right...I'm supposed to love Tadase..." Or at least, that's what she told herself. She couldn't describe it, but her feelings for Ikuto seemed _deeper_ somehow. It wasn't just an interest...It hadn't started developing until after she'd begun to know him more personally.

Amu found herself thinking back on their 'date', when he'd taken her unexpectedly to a small amusement park. For the first time, he'd opened up to her. It was small, but it was a start.

Snapping back to reality, she jumped back with a startled cry when she realized she had almost walked straight into someone's trash can. Just where was she anyway? After glancing around a few times, she realized with dismay that she had no clue as to her whereabouts.

"Great. Now I'm lost. Why didn't you guys warn me!?" She spun around to confront the three arguing girls behind her, who quickly ceased their squabble.

"I'm sorry, Amu-chan! I wasn't paying attention!" Ran apologized quickly, fearing the scolding of her partner. Amu could be frightening sometimes when she was angry.

Sighing heavily, Amu rubbed her temples to ward off the oncoming headache. "It's all right...Come on, we'll find the way."

"And just where do you think _you're_ going, Amu? Do you WANT to get kidnapped?"

Startled, Amu spun around and reached for the Humpty Lock, only to come face to face with Ikuto. He stood in front of her with his trademark smirk in place; his cat ears twitched in unison upon his head in a cute gesture. "I-I-Ikuto!"

Ikuto chuckled lightly, amused by her stuttering. Honestly, you'd think she would be used to his random appearances by now! "I'm so touched, you braved the dark streets just to search for me. How flattering of you, Amu."

Snapping out of her flustered daze, Amu glared hotly up at Ikuto. "Now wait just a minute! I was walking home and then I suddenly ended up here! I was in no way hoping to see you here!" Although she'd denied his words, she couldn't deny the way her heart was fluttering delicately in her chest. The happiness flowed through her and she found herself unable to continue being angry with him.

"You got lost? Amu, you walk home the same way every day. How did you manage to get _lost_?" Ikuto taunted, his smirk growing. It was just too freaking funny to refrain from laughing. "You really are a spazz."

"IDIOT!" She yelled, trying to regain some of her fallen dignity. "I wasn't paying attention, that's all!"

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll use the same excuse when someone nabs you off the street. Just because you weren't _paying attention_."

"Will you just shut up?" Amu sighed, giving in. "I'm really not in the mood for this right now."

Ikuto's eyes narrowed, taking in every emotion shining in her eyes. "Since you're lost, do you need me to walk you home? I'm heading that way anyway."

"Sure." Amu shrugged, forcing herself to act as if she wasn't the slightest bit happy about her predicament at all. That's when Yoru decided to speak his mind.

"You could at least be a little more grateful~nya!" Yoru mewed, shaking his paws angrily at her. "Ikuto always acts like your personal bodyguard! The least you could do is thank him~nya!"

Feeling a hot blush cover her cheeks, Amu desperately tried to stomp down the embarrassment struggling to worm its way up. It was true, somehow Ikuto always managed to show up out of seemingly NOWHERE to save her. It was kind of cliche, but she loved it nonetheless.

"Thanks. You happy?" She murmured, her response coming out a little harsher than she'd intended. Ikuto didn't seem offended by this however. Perhaps he was far too used to her outside character for him to acknowledge it?

Amu had never disliked her outside character as much as did at that moment.

"Are you comin' or not?" Ikuto shouted, having already taken several steps in front of her. Amu snapped out of her daze and quickly jogged to catch up to him, absently noting that his cat ears had disappeared.

"Where did your ears go?" She questioned innocently, staring up at him in wonder.

"People aren't exactly accustomed to seeing humans with cat attributes, Amu." Ikuto stated, his eyes shining with amusement. Leave it to her to question such an obvious detail.

"I was just curious! No need to get all scientific on me..."

"It _wasn't_ science, Amu. It was common sense."

"Shut up." She was saying that way too often lately.

"What were you doing out here anyway?" Amu quested, curious as to why she had run into the cat boy so far from his usual hangouts. It was a little suspicious.

Ikuto didn't seem to be worried, "I had been at the store. Yoru ran out of catnip."

"That's because _you_ ate half of it..." Yoru mewed, his eyes narrowed in mock anger. Ikuto immediately sent him a warning look.

"You like _catnip_?" Amu laughed, committing the fact to memory. He really WAS a cat.

"Don't judge it before you've tried it." Ikuto stated simply, not bothered by Amu's teasing. "You might want to hurry up or I might leave you behind. I promised Utau I would come over tonight."

Amu's laughing died down almost immediately, her eyes narrowed in discontent. "You're going to her house?"

"Yeah, she's my sister after all." With these words, Amu found her posture instantly calming down, stomping down her jealous feelings as well.

"Why do you care anyway?" He asked, turning to face her with his blue eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I don't recall you being assigned as my keeper."

_'Crap...'_ So he'd noticed her automatic reaction. Great. How was she supposed to explain this to him?

"She loves you..." Amu murmured, feeling her cheeks heating up even more with every second that passed. His eyes bore into hers, as if trying to search her thoughts.

"I know that much." He replied, not wavering in his unnerving gaze. "Why, does that bother you?"

"A little..." Amu admitted, inwardly kicking herself afterward once she realized what she had just done. She'd just admitted to the already smug Ikuto that she was jealous of Utau's feelings for Ikuto.

He was silent for a few moments, as if debating his answer. Finally when Amu decided she couldn't take the silence anymore, Ikuto spoke up. "No need to worry, Amu. There's only one girl I like and Utau's definitely not her."

For a few seconds, this information had the desired effect. So Ikuto didn't love Utau...

Then the rest of his words sunk in.

_'Wait, now I have to be jealous of someone else!?'_

"You're a baka." Ikuto commented, noticing the flames burning within her eyes. "Walking? I'm supposed to be walking you home?"

"Right."

They reached her doorstep a few minutes later, and Amu prepared to skip merrily up the driveway. She was unprepared for a pair of warm arms to wrap themselves around her waist.

She gasped when she felt his lips descend upon hers lazily, merely a breath of touch. He pulled away just as quickly, stopping to wink at her before turning around to leave. "There's plenty of me to go around, Amu!"

For a few minutes, Amu resembled a gaping fish.

It was then that her Dad decided to show himself.

Crap...


End file.
